Traumatizing Terrors!
The ninth episode of Total Pokemon Island. After one competitor wakes up from a nightmare about their greatest fear, everyone is shocked to find out that this challenge involves facing their own greatest fears! Illusions are used to force one camper to relive their worst memory, and another confronts their own personal demons. In the end, despite having sympathy from their teammates, one competitor is eliminated as their performance was lacking in the last few challenges. However, this elimination leaves the potential of a new start for another camper. Plot Zubat wakes up from sleeping to find Banette, who is playing his DSi as usual due to his insomnia. They talk about the challenge and Zubat asks Banette what he's doing on his game. Banette replies that he's fighting Zubats in Mt. Coronet, which is annoying because they're "so weak." Zubat just decides to just not mention the fact that he ''is ''a Zubat. After everyone wakes up, they go to the mess hall. Mismagius sees Shinx and Lileep comforting a scared-looking Venonat, who just woke up from a nightmare. Venonat tells a skeptical Mismagius about her nightmare which involved her being trapped in a sewer and attacked by a sewer monster. When Mismagius laughs, Venonat looks affronted and asks Mismagius what her fear is, which Mismagius doesn't reply to. Suddenly, Mew teleports into the cafeteria, causing Houndoom to choke on his food in surprise. Mewtwo follows the pink host in as Mew announces the challenge: facing their greatest fears! This intimidates even Kadabra a bit, although he doesn't show it. Gengar, Rhydon, and Cacturne all tell the hosts that they don't have a greatest fear, but Mew says they already know everyone's greatest fears. Mew and Mewtwo lead the competitors to a shack in the woods. Inside, it's furnished with chairs, a table, and a large TV. Mew explains that they'll be waiting in the shack until the hosts call them to face their fears, and they can watch the others facing their fears on the TV. Mewtwo adds that they will be given a button to press when they are facing their fears; if they are too scared to face their fear, they can press the button to escape it, but they'll lose a point for their team. Whichever team ends up with more points at the end wins. When Weavile points out that her team has five less points than the other team, Mew says too bad, it's their fault for losing so much. The hosts say the order is random, except for a few which have to be done at night. Venonat is selected first. She is told to stay in a sewer for ten minutes. She paces for a bit to help her keep calm, but eventually relaxes as nothing happens and the sewer water flowing has a peaceful sound. But suddenly, she hears another sound as if something is moving. Suddenly, an enormous creature pops out of the water, freaking Venonat out and causing her to press the button in fear. Mew opens up the manhole and Venonat scrambles out; after she leaves, a Feraligatr pops out of the sewer and is paid five dollars by a chuckling Mew for his good work. Bellsprout and Rhydon are both called next and taken to a different shack, which Mew tells them they must go into. When Bellsprout seems confused about why going into a shack is his fear, Mew explains that Rhydon is his fear; he will have to spend a minute alone with Rhydon. A few seconds after they get in the shack, Rhydon tells Bellsprout he's going to kill him, causing Bellsprout to panic and mash his button. Mew makes sure to note that Bellsprout only lasted seven seconds, but he lets Bellsprout go, making Rhydon stay behind to face ''his ''fear. Rhydon rolls his eyes, saying he has no fear, but Mew begs to differ, taking Rhydon outside to meet...his grandmother, a Rhyperior. All Rhydon has to do is give her a hug and he keeps his point. In the cabin, Hitmonlee is confused about why Rhydon is so scared until he sees his grandmother actually hug him--her hugs are so painfully tight that they could almost be lethal. Rhydon accepts the hug and glares at Mew, but he succeeded in the challenge, so he gets to keep his point. Shinx is up next. Her fear is clowns, so the hosts have a Mr. Mime dressed up as a clown laugh at her. She presses her button, then faints. Lapras agrees with Shinx though; she finds clowns creepy too. Mewtwo takes the unconscious Shinx back to the shack and calls Oddish up next. Oddish's fear is being eaten alive, so he has to hop inside the mouth of a Wailord for five minutes. Because Oddish knows he isn't actually going to be eaten, he's a lot less afraid, although he doesn't tell the hosts that. When Mew asks how he is, Oddish says he's fine, it's just very dark and stinky in there, which hurts the Wailord's feelings. Soon, Oddish finishes, and asks to take a bath, but Mew says he has to go back to the shack with the other campers. Everyone is shocked about how bad he smells, with Charmeleon even telling Oddish he smells worse than Venonat did when she got out of the sewer. Banette is selected next, but he's confident, because as a Ghost Pokemon he causes fear, not feels it, which Gengar and Mismagius agree with. Mew leads Banette to the shack Bellsprout and Rhydon were in, which is completely empty. Banette sarcastically tells Mew that solitary confinement isn't his fear. Banette enters the shack anyway, and Mew tells Mewtwo to start the illusion. Banette finds himself in a familiar room, and even worse--his mouth is able to open, which could kill him. He tries looking down, but can't see his hands or feet and therefore dropped his button. The campers back in the cabin watch Banette in confusion; they can't see what's happening in the illusion, but they can tell he's scared and in pain. Banette realizes he is reliving a memory that happened when he was a Shuppet. A little boy and little girl (now with blood-red eyes) grab him and fight over him as if he's just a doll, as Banette shrieks in pain. He feels his seams bursting. Banette screams in pain until Mew ends the illusion. When Mew asks if Banette is okay, Banette says they know what they put him through, but Mew says they didn't; he just asked Mewtwo to replay Banette's worst memory because they couldn't figure out his worst fear. Banette weakly asks them not to do it again, and even Mewtwo, who hates Banette, looks a bit frightened. Lileep wonders what kind of experience Banette went through. After Mewtwo gets Banette back to the shack, Cacturne helps him take care of Banette, and they let him sit on a comfortable armchair to regain his energy. Pidgeotto is called up next. The hosts lead her up to two TV screens and say that her fear is finding out someone she loves doesn't love her back, but since they can't actually do that, they're replaying footage of when Gliscor and Lopunny kissed and Pidgeotto saw it. In a confessional, Lapras reprimands Mew for being so cruel. Pidgeotto, unfortunately, can't take watching the video, and tearfully presses her button. Zubat is chosen next. He goes into the same shack Banette was just in, which is now decorated all in pink. A voice tells Zubat he's going to get a makeover, but Zubat replies that makeovers aren't his biggest fear. That changes when the voice is revealed to be Primeape's, and she is giving him a makeover with her fists! Zubat flies around, trying to dodge her blows, but notices that her nose is smaller than the real Primeape's, and she's actually just an intern working for the hosts. Zubat laughs, thinking he can take anything she throws at him. This is not the case, as intern Primeape still beats Zubat to a pulp, but he did earn his team a point. Mismagius is called next. She's led to a box; none of the campers except Mismagius seem to know why it's there. Mew tells her she has to sit in the box for ten minutes, as she is claustrophobic. The box is very tight, and after about eight minutes, it's finally unbearable, and Mismagius presses her button. As Mismagius floats back to the shack, Weavile laughs at her being afraid of a "cardboard box," but Banette makes things a little better for Mismagius by hitting Weavile in the head with a lamp and grinning at her. Mismagius admits that while Banette's a troublemaker, she finds that extremely attractive. The hosts call Gengar next. The Ghost-type seems confident that they can't scare him until he is locked alone in the shack with Mewtwo...and a vacuum. Gengar frowns in terror as he realizes what's going to happen and runs from Mewtwo, who chases him around the room with the vacuum cleaner. Eventually, he realizes he won't be able to escape and presses his button. Charmeleon sits in the confessional, laughing at Gengar, but Gengar explains that when he was a Gastly, his older brother trapped him in a vacuum and he was stuck in there until his parents came home from a party. However, this sad story isn't enough to get Gengar his point back, so the hosts call Hitmonlee next. They lead him to the now appropriately-named "Illusion Shack" where Hitmonlee is subjected to the illusion of being in a hospital with a Chansey who is about to perform a surgery on him. Naturally, Hitmonlee freaks out and loses his point. Mawile is taken next, and her fear is heights, so Mew teleports her and instructs her to stand on top of a mountain for ten minutes. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths for a while, but opens them towards the end and freaks out. Just as Mawile is about to press her button, Mew comes back for her and tells her her time is up, so she keeps her point. Clefairy smiles in a confessional and says she's always known Mawile was tough. Wooper says he thinks Mawile's brave, and smart, and cute, and hot, but when he told her so, she whacked him. Charmeleon and Ninetales are both taken next. While the two exchange an awkward glance due to the situation going on with Ninetales knowing about Weavile's alliance right now, Charmeleon admits that he has no problem with Ninetales--it's Weavile who's always so hateful towards everyone. Mewtwo comes to them with a hose, and Mew explains that they both have to be sprayed by the hose, each time for an increasingly long time period. Despite being in some pain afterwards, both Charmeleon and Ninetales succeed. A cheerful Mew is paid ten dollars by Mewtwo since they made a bet, with Mew saying both Fire-types would succeed in the challenge. Kabutops and Lileep are taken to the Illusion Shack next. They, like Charmeleon and Ninetales, also share the same fear, though neither of them is sure exactly what that is. When the illusion starts, Kabutops finds himself in a test tube, surrounded by scientists who are shocking him, and sees a dead Lileep in a tank near him. Lileep sees the same thing from the perspective of her tank. The campers not involved in the challenge watch uneasily, and when Weavile asks Hitmonlee what goes on there, he declines talking about it. Both Kabutops and Lileep are completely terrified and press their buttons. Kabutops, now knowing what he went through, wonders what happened to Banette. Scizor goes next; she is led to a desert. Mew leaves her and says he'll be back with her fear. As some time passes, Scizor wonders where he is, since he's been gone a very long time. She reaches down to scratch her foot, but her claw hits the sand, and she realizes she's been slowly sinking in quicksand. Scizor is afraid, but not sure why, since quicksand isn't her biggest fear. But then she realizes that her biggest fear is being helpless--since she's so independent, situations like this terrified her. Scizor let herself sink into the quicksand until it was up to her neck, when Mew and Mewtwo came back to teleport her away; she kept her point, and proudly announces so when she returns to the cabin. Wooper goes next; his fear is Beedrill, but due to life-threatening allergies, he cannot risk being exposed to them, and presses his button. Mew consoles Wooper, saying at least he had a reason not to do the challenge, unlike Gengar. Mew teleports into the shack a second after Gengar retorts back at him to call Gardevoir to the Illusion Shack. Gardevoir enters the Illusion Shack, which now looks just like her old house. For a few minutes, she is alone, which makes her uneasy. Then she hears a voice, which belongs to her ex-boyfriend, Gallade. She is unafraid, but only because she knows it's an illusion. Gallade asks Gardevoir to take him back, but Gardevoir reminds herself how terrible he was to her and says no. Gardevoir initially stands strong and says no, and isn't scared when Gallade attacks her until his attack hits and actually draws blood. Gardevoir runs and dodges Gallade's attacks, until she manages to hit him with a Psychic attack, which knocks him to the floor. Mew enters the shack and tells her she successfully managed to face her fear of her psycho ex-boyfriend. The next fear belongs to Dragonite. He steps outside and sees a Hoppip, which makes him scream and mash his button. When even Gengar laughs at Dragonite's failure, Dragonite responds that Hoppips don't have souls. Mew tells the campers the rest of the fears must wait till the night, but the Great Groudons currently have five points while the Killer Kyogres have four (despite their advantage). During their time off, everyone discusses their fears. Everyone agrees that Kabutops and Lileep had the scariest fear. Charmeleon continues taunting Gengar about his fear until Gengar replies that he heard a hose spraying outside. Mew then re-enters the cabin and takes Weavile, Swinub, and Houndoom with him, while Cacturne, Lapras, Kadabra, and Clefairy go with Mewtwo. Mismagius hopes Lapras can be brave, and Banette wraps an arm around her to reassure her, which makes Mismagius smile, to Banette's excitement. Mewtwo's group stops by a forest, where he tells Clefairy she must stay for an hour, as her fear is being lost in a forest/jungle/swamp at night. Clefairy says that's unfair, because everyone else only had to stay for a few minutes, but Mewtwo doesn't change his rule, so Clefairy sits down on a rock in annoyance. Meanwhile, Mew tells Swinub to go in the kitchen alone. After being left alone for a few minutes, he decides to get a snack. However, the food begins rising and combining to form a food monster! Swinub is afraid at first but then realizes the monster tastes delicious! He leaps on top of the monster and tries to eat the whole thing. Mew takes Weavile to a different shack; this one is old and falling apart. She stands on the third floor and looks out of the window, asking Mew why they're there. Mew smiles maliciously and throws a match into the shack, lighting it on fire. He tells Weavile she has to either escape by herself or press her button. While Weavile tries escaping, Mew and Houndoom go back to check up on Swinub, who ate the whole monster, giving him a point for his team. They then walk back to find a very angry Weavile covered in soot who escaped the shack on her own. She asks why they had to do it at night, but Mew just shrugs and says he thought the flames would look cooler. Mewtwo left Kadabra and Lapras behind so he could take Cacturne into the desert alone to perform his fear. Cacturne asks why they're there; he used to live in a desert, so he isn't scared of them, and he's not scared of quicksand. Mewtwo insists that he wait there. Cacturne suddenly makes out a figure walking far away in the desert and turns to ask Mewtwo who it is, but the co-host has vanished. Cacturne hears a voice in his head telling him to go over to the weakened desert traveler. He begins to walk towards them, his primal urges taking over. The voice tells him it's normal, and he should get the traveler. In the shack, Gardevoir and Banette exchange a worried glance as they can tell Cacturne is not acting normal. He approaches the figure and finally arrives...then he raises his arm to attack... He gains control of himself and becomes aware of Mewtwo standing next to him again; the figure has mysteriously vanished. Cacturne congratulates Mewtwo, admitting that he's impressed that he managed to create such a convincing illusion. Mewtwo looks at him strangely and says he didn't do anything, but Cacturne walked away before he could start. Mewtwo gives Cacturne the point for the challenge since he still looks pretty spooked. Cacturne realizes it was a mirage but is still unnerved that even a mirage could awake these instincts so easily. He heads back to the shack with Mewtwo's approval. Meanwhile, Clefairy checks her watch in the forest, finding she has only ten minutes left. Mew takes Houndoom out on a boat at sea. Houndoom's fear is being stranded in or on water, so Mew says he's leaving him alone on the water; if he can last for twenty minutes without pressing the button, he passes. Houndoom shakes in fear as Mew leaves. Meanwhile, Mewtwo decides to combine Lapras and Kadabra's fears to save time. Lapras's fear is her friends turning against her, and Kadabra's fear is the zombie apocalypse. Mewtwo tells them to try to survive and have fun before teleporting away. They see a hand poke out from the ground; it belongs to a zombified Mawile. Kadabra and Lapras realize that the rest of the Total Pokemon Island cast is popping out of the ground as zombies and advancing on them. The two agree to work together and charge at their zombified friends, ready for a fight. Houndoom has a hard time keeping calm as the waves crash over the boat. A huge wave crashes on the boat and washes his button out to sea, and bigger and bigger waves begin tearing the boat apart. Houndoom becomes terrified, afraid he's actually going to die, before an even larger wave comes and washes him off his boat, and he blacks out. When he wakes up, he finds Ninetales, Gengar, and Zubat standing over him and asks what happened. They explain that they found him washed up onshore, looking nearly dead. While Gengar and Zubat discuss who they're voting out, with Zubat arguing against it, Ninetales nuzzles Houndoom and says she's glad he's alright. Houndoom says he hopes he's safe so he can spend more time with her. Houndoom explains in a confessional that it takes a lot for him to like someone, especially as more than friends, but he feels that way about Ninetales, and hopes to stay with her as long as he can. At the Kyogres' elimination ceremony, Mew hands the first Pokeblock to Houndoom, followed by Gardevoir, Oddish, Cacturne, Banette, Lapras, Zubat, Mismagius, Bellsprout, Kabutops, and Lileep. Shinx and Gengar are next, leaving Dragonite, Pidgeotto, and Venonat, but Dragonite is called next, leaving Pidgeotto and Venonat as the final two. Mew draws it out for some suspense but eventually gives Venonat the last Pokeblock. Pidgeotto seems sad, but understands and says it's for the best. Lapras admits in a confessional that she didn't want to vote for Pidgeotto, but her lack of participation was hurting the team. She hops on her Wailord, ready to leave, but hears a voice calling out to her that turns out to belong to Zubat. He tells her that even if Gliscor didn't care, he and everyone else does, because they're her friends. Pidgeotto smiles at that, for the first time in a while. She tells Zubat he's a pretty good guy and gives him a quick kiss before she leaves. Zubat is confused but blushing happily. In her last confessional, Pidgeotto admits that even if she didn't play a great game, she's glad she participated in Total Pokemon Island. She picks Lapras and Zubat as her hopes for winning, since they're both very caring people. She says she's finally ready to look past what Gliscor did and move on with her life--she's done being sad. With that, she ends her confessional. After she goes, Gengar sees Zubat flying around strangely and asks if he's okay. Zubat blushes again and responds that he wishes he knew. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Add Image Category:Total Pokemon Series